


The Blind Leading The Blind

by AuteurOnirique



Series: Love is blindness [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elrond and Lindir work together, Elrond and Thranduil are friends for the better and the worst, Elrond spends quality time with his family, M/M, Online Dating, and date online without knowing it's the other, brought to you by someone who has no experience at all, pinning, so I hope it's not ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuteurOnirique/pseuds/AuteurOnirique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the dating site is called ”Glaurung” you know it is going to go wrong. </p><p>Or Elrond and Lindir have a type. The type is each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> First of all, thank you so much for clicking on the title! I hope you enjoy this story and please, let me know if you do. 
> 
> If you know me a little, you'll know that my other Elrondir fic ”Shall I compare thee to a summer's day” hasn't been updated for... a while. I'm really sorry about that. Things have a little rough this year. Lots of people questioning my abilities. I won't get personal but I really thought I was doing everything wrong etc... Well, you know how this is. 
> 
> I wrote this as an encouragement from myself to myself to go on writing about Elrondir... This is a short three parts things which I have already written most of. It will be published over the weekend (French time) and I hope you will like it. It is roughly an AU of the ”Shall I Compare Thee...” au... 
> 
> If you want to pester me about publication, please do so on my tumblr: a-adastra.tumblr.com (Yes, it's an edit, i've changed my tumblr, long story)
> 
> Thanks for all your messages on my other fic, you guys are the best readers I could ever hope for!

It was all Thranduil’s fault, really. 

Elrond liked to think he was an honorable man afflicted with really bad friends. 

”Why are you even on a dating application when you already have a boyfriend?” He asked Thranduil sitting opposite him in the booth. They were in their favourite bar, celebrating the long-awaited winter break. Elrond rarely indulged, but pressure had been building up and he really needed a break before going back to his ”honorable man” life for the holiday. So, here he was, having a beer with Thranduil who was browsing this terrible dating application with the terrible name of Glaurung. 

”Because it’s fun seeing how low people would get in order to have sex. Listen to this: ”Beautiful young man looking for mature men to discipline him…” Oh, Eru, can you smell the daddy kink from here?”

”I most certainly can smell your voyeur kink… You should talk to Bard about it.”

”Well, at least, he thinks it’s funny. You’re just being boring. You should get laid.” 

”Yes, I totally have the time to get laid between my three children, my in-laws coming over for the break and all the grading…” Elrond replied, raising an eyebrow at his friend. 

Thranduil and Elrond were both professors at the Imladris university. That was roughly all they had in common. Elrond was your usual stern literature professor with whom you best not be late lest you suffer the disapproving look of doom whereas Thranduil was that professor who had little to no idea what was going on but gave the most incredible history lectures ever. 

But now, in this little bar, they were just Elrond and Thranduil, discussing relationships, which was a subject Elrond liked as far away from him as possible. 

”You should sign up.” Thranduil said after finishing his beer. 

”Yes, of course, so voyeurs can laugh at me and one of my students can find out about it…” Elrond shook his head. 

”You can be discreet. No one on this app cares who you are as long as you have sex with them. It’s time saving actually…”

”Please, do not sell ‘Glaurung’ to me. I’m going to get more beer but you have to drop the subject. No one want an old professor for a lover.”

Elrond went to get more beer. He should never have told Thranduil about Lindir. It was just that… Well he couldn’t tell anyone else, could he? Having a stupid crush on his lovely assistant was bad enough, having people knowing about it was a catastrophe. Thank the Valar, the lovely Lindir was oblivious enough not to have noticed. 

Elrond liked to think that he was an honorable man and honorable men don’t look at their assistant’s behind no matter how nice it is, nor do they smile fondly when said assistant is fretting all over the place so everything is ready before the exam… 

And honorable men certainly do not smile to themselves when they are thinking about their terrible crush on very young assistants. 

Letting Thranduil in the confidence had been a great mistake. 

Elrond set the beers on the table. His friend was watching his screen intently. It wasn’t a good omen. 

”Look, I’ve selected some profiles for you. Young men. Brown hair. Not too wild. All looking for men in your age-range…” The history professor started. 

Elrond sighed. ”And when do you think I meet them? Between the diner with my in-laws and the traditional visit to the Imladris museum and Tuesday afternoon?” 

”Ah, you are not saying no, that’s a start!” Thranduil replied triumphantly. ”This one is definitively a looker! Look at that…” Thranduil wiggled his eyebrows comically. 

Elrond took his smartphone. 

Okay, Thranduil knew him quite well. 

The profile belonged to a young man whose username was ”post-modern-maglor” which was interesting already (Elrond taught Maglor’s poetry and was considered the leading authority on the mostly-forgotten poet) He was between 21 and 30 and the pictures… Well, as promised, nothing too wild, but there was this shot of a lean torso and delicious lips… He never showed his face, which was a shame… 

”If you signed up you could talk to him.” Thranduil interrupted. 

Elrond rolled his eyes and drank his beer. ”He must have thousands of men asking for his attention. Forget it, Thranduil, I’m not ready to get into the cyber-tchat thing or whatever you kids are into today…” 

***

Two days later, Elrond was signing up as ”ereinion-was-bi” Ereinion was a contemporary poet who died twenty years ago. He wrote poems about mysterious lovers whose gender could never determined. 

He really would have liked to be able to tell himself he hadn’t chosen that specific username to make a certain ”post-modern-maglor” interested in him. 

Creating the profile had been one of the most awkward experience of his life, including that one time when his mother-in-law, the fearsome Galadriel, had walked on him trying to undo Celebrian’s silk fancy underwear. He had tried to be as close to the reality as possible without making it obvious it was him… So now he was a ”mature man interested in young men” who also happened to like reading, going to the museum but not anything involving S&M… It was all quite surrealist. 

To be fair, he had been quite drunk. He had spent the day walking around Imladris with his whole family, something that now only happened once or twice a year, they had eaten in their favourite restaurant where every waiter knew them and ended up drinking some of the liquor cabinet at home. It had been a very nice day, all in all. Cold for that time of the winter but nice all the same. Seeing all his children laughing together had been quite wonderful. 

But now that everyone was in bed, Galadriel with Celeborn, and Arwen with Aragorn (at this point, he was just part of the family. Even Galadriel had adopted him.) and Elrond had been alone in his bed, unable to sleep despite the scotch dulling his mind. So he had decided to stop lying to himself and had succumbed to the temptation. It wasn’t like he could do anything with lovely young Lindir, so he might as well meet someone else, even for a single night. 

By the time he had finished creating his profile, he had finished the bottle of scotch and had trouble waking up in time for brunch, made by the twins. 

Elrond had mostly forgotten about his dating profile as the day rolled by. It had snowed a little, much to the children’s excitement (really, they were all in college but snow was still the most exciting thing of winter break) They had eaten, then they had walked in the park, gone to the theater to watch that old pretentious movie which they all liked but never confessed liking. Then Galadriel excused herself in order to meet her old friend Gandalf and the children decided to go for drinks. When Celeborn fell asleep on the couch, watching a Christmas movie, Elrond finally got to check the app on the smartphone Arwen had bought him so he could be ”hype”. 

He had received…. quite a lot of messages. Most of them were from young men asking for pictures. 

One of them was from the mysterious post-modern-maglor. 

”Hi, I couldn’t help but notice your username. Quite a statement. I enjoy poetry too. Have you heard of Maglor? More classical than Ereinion but I find myself liking both.”

Flawless grammar and spelling. Constructive and relevant message. That post-modern-maglor was quite a treasure indeed. For a moment, Elrond pondered on the possibility of the young man being a false profile for Thranduil or anyone else trying to catch himself an unsuspecting professor. 

He made himself tea and sat in the armchair next to the window, wondering if he should answer the young man who should not be allowed on a dating app when he had such a nice physique and an apparently agreeable conversation. 

He answered half an hour later: ”Hello. I noticed your username as well. I happen to enjoy Maglor as well as Ereinion. Aren’t you a little young to enjoy such an old poet as much?”

Three minutes later, his phone signaled a new message. Elrond was way too excited for his own good. It read: ”Something tells me you don’t particularly mind me being a little young? ;)”

How was he even going to answer to that. What was the deal with the smiley face? 

Eru, he needed help. 

He fixed a light diner to keep his mind busy. He tried to enjoy Celeborn’s conversation as they ate but he felt himself being tense and somewhat jumpy. He was glad when diner was over and Celeborn went to get ready for the night. 

Elrond, illustrious literature professor, was at loss in front of a message from a young man on a dating app. 

He bought a little time doing the dishes before going back to his room where papers were waiting to be graded. So naturally, he looked the conversation again. He thought a little and typed, sending the message before he could over-think himself into not sending it. 

”How old are you anyway?” He asked. 

”26. You’re not tchatting with an underage boy, if that reassures you. Actually, I should be the one being worried: you don’t have a profile picture.”

”Would you like one?” Elrond sent before thinking and hating himself right after it was sent. 

”I would love one :)”

Another smiley face. 

What was up with kids these days?

Elrond walked around his room, feeling panic creeping up his chest. He had sent some pictures, back when his wife was still alive. But it had been his wife. He could trust her not to show other people. This was… This was a profile on a dating app. 

He seriously needed help. 

A new message. ”Pretty please with sugar on top?” 

Damn. Who was that Maglor enthusiast anyway? Why had he let himself be fooled by his sweet messages and his lovely profile picture? 

He sighed. Time to make good on his promise… He opened his shirt and faced the mirror. 

He was way too old for this, really. 

He sent the picture and let his phone in the room as he went to the shower. 

***

When he came back, the mysterious Maglor had replied with a very sweet: ”Man, no wonder you didn’t post any pictures of yourself: you would have more messages than you would know what to do with.”

***

”Thranduil, we need to talk.”

”Elrond, it’s way too early. Call back later.”

”It’s 3pm.”

”3pm on a break.“

”It’s about Glaurung.”

”I’m listening very intently.” Thranduil replied, his tone suddenly very serious and very awake. 

”I made a profile.” Elrond confessed. 

”Valar! Couldn’t you wait until I was here? I could have helped.” Thranduil said, apparently offended someone was having ‘fun’ without him. 

”The young man you showed me the other day? We started… messaging.”

”What? Already? How long has it been?” 

”Only since yesterday. I… I don’t know what to do about that…”

”Okay, just… Just get something against hangover and eggnog, I’m coming over.”

”What? Wait, there’s still everyone in the house!”

”Yeah, that didn’t seem to matter when you sexted Pretty Boy. Plus, I’m sure Arwen and Aragorn would be glad to see Legolas. ”

”I didn’t sext…” Too late. Thranduil had already hung up. 

***

If Elrond absolutely had to see the bright side of the situation, the children were delighted to see Legolas and Celeborn and Bard were best friends in less than ten minutes. The whole house smelt like pancakes and eggnog. 

Thranduil was reading Elrond’s conversation with the mysterious Maglor. 

”I can’t believe you called me for this.” The history professor sighed, bored. 

”I didn’t call you all the way to my house.” Elrond reminded him. 

“Irrelevant. What do you want me to say? He’s nice and boring just like you. Just do your thing.”

“That’s the catch. I never did this. I don’t know how to ‘do my thing’.“

”Do I have to teach you everything? Okay, so you got to tease him. For example, you haven’t sent him a message for way too long. Just send him something.”

”Like what? Another picture?”

”Please don’t scar my mind any further. Let’s begin by asking him how he’s going today.”

Thranduil immediately started typing on Elrond’s phone. The literary professor managed to catch his phone back before Thranduil could send the message. 

”Seriously: ‘Hey, how are you doing today, sweetie?’ Is that how you think I speak?“ Elrond asked his friend. 

”I had to get you started! He can’t do all the first steps! As a ‘mature man’ you have to take control a little.” 

Finally, Elrond sent a more neutral: ”Hi, how are you doing today?” which Thranduil qualified as boring and banal but did obtain a quick answer. 

”Hi, I was beginning to think I was too boring for you. I’m staying home today. Got some work to do. What are you doing today?”

”Oh, man,” Thranduil chuckled, ”He’s just as boring as you. Truly a match!”

Elrond rolled his eyes at his friend and typed back: ”I’m home too. Family vacation and all. And you can’t bore me. Not with a mouth like that.” 

Thranduil covered his eyes like the dramatic diva he was: ”I think you used up all your sexy energies for the year.” 

The next answer was less engaging: ”Family vacation? Please, tell me you’re not a married man with two children, using dating sites to forget about his boring domestic life.” 

Thranduil laughed so much he was actually crying and had to get out of the room for a minute. 

”A widower, actually. With three children in college. Only back for breaks. Does it bother you a lot?”

Elrond didn’t want to admit it but he didn’t want the mysterious Maglor to stop messaging him. He hadn’t thought much about his lovely assistant Lindir since they started talking and he appreciated the respite. 

”Not really. As long as you’re not cheating on anyone, it’s okay by me.”

Elrond smiled at his phone. Then he wondered what he should answer. If he should answer. He went in the corridor to ask some advice to Thranduil (that was why he was here after all) but as soon as his friend saw him, he started laughing again and all hope was lost. 

Maglor spared him the trouble. ”I have a feeling that you’re quite new to the whole dating app thing.” 

”Is it so obvious?”

”Only a little. I’m quite new to it too, actually. But you’re the nicest person I met here.”

Elrond smiled at his phone again. He didn’t know why but he felt glad. He had that warm feeling in his chest that he had missed so much. That Lindir inspired when he smiled. 

”Excuse me for asking but, from what I see you’re a handsome and nice young man. Why are you even on a dating site? I’m sure you could have any man you wanted.”

”That’s very nice of you. I’m rather shy in real life actually, it’s not very conductive to seducing the people I want.”

”Well, I say: they don’t know what they are missing.”

”Aw. I’d send you a nice picture right now but I’m in a sweater and socks drinking tea, so I’ll wait until I can send you something nice :)”

”Send me a picture now. I’m sure you look nice even in sweater and socks.”

”This will be the unsexiest thing you’ll ever see.”

”Please, show me the unsexiest thing I’ll ever see.”

”Please tell me you don’t have a weird socks fetish.”

”It’s not a fetish. I just want to see how cute you are.”

”Alright, you smooth man.”

Elrond fixed his phone as if his life depended on it. He suddenly understood his children teen years much better now. It took a little while but he finally received the picture. It showed the mysterious young man sitting on the floor among open books and notebooks. He had an ugly blue Christmas sweater way too large for him and light blue socks that looked incredibly confortable. As usual, his face was out of the frame, except for his perfect lips, stretched in a perfect smile. 

”Here you go. Sorry I couldn’t stop smiling.”

”You shouldn’t apologize for smiling. You look really cute.”

”You’re a flatterer, you know that? :)”

”Well, I’m a truthful one.”

”I do have to go. Lots of work to do. Expect another picture later ;)”

Thranduil chose that time to knock on the door and say a tad too loud: ”Elrond, if your dick is out, now is the time to put it back because we’re starting diner and everyone is called on deck to help!”

Elrond rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket. 

For some reason he couldn’t help but smile all evening long. Thranduil smirked knowingly at him and Galadriel was piercing them both with her sharp blue eyes. 

***

Later, in his bed, Elrond received the other picture. It was the mysterious young man, in boxers, lying on his bed, the hand not holding the phone, resting on his stomach, promising wicked, wicked things. 

”You look so beautiful.”Elrond sent. 

”Do you think I look sexy?”

”Without a doubt.”

”I really want to feel sexy sometimes. People who know me in real life rarely think I look sexy. Sometimes I wish they would.”

”They probably don’t know this side of you. I think you’re really sexy.”

”Do I turn you on?” post-modern-maglor asked. Swiftly followed by ”I’m sorry if it’s a little indelicate. You don’t have to answer.”

”You do. You turn me on.”

”Thanks. You’re really nice.” 

***

”Is it weird if I ask for a picture of your hands?” The mysterious Maglor asks the next day. 

”Who’s got a fetish after all?” Elrond asks, smiling down his phone. 

”I tried imagining your hands all over me last night but I was a little frustrated because I had trouble picturing your hands precisely.”

”Just give me a minute, I’ll ease your frustrations.”

Elrond excused himself and went to the bathroom. He’d like to say he hadn’t taken a lot of time thinking about the light and the frame of the picture he was going to send to the mysterious young man with whom he was tchatting. But he had actually. He thought about his lovely assistant Lindir. How he had dreamed of holding his head in his hands as he kissed him breathless. He finally sent it and, ashamed of himself, put the phone back in his pocket and readied himself to go out. 

That afternoon, the whole family went to the mall for the tradition of buying Christmas things to wear for the picture they were going to send to their relatives and close friends. Elrond saw an ugly blue Christmas sweater and impulsively bought it. 

***

Communicating with the mysterious Maglor was a strange thing. Some days, the young man would complain about his job. The poor man cared a lot about what his boss thought of him. He probably had a slight crush on the man. Which shouldn’t make Elrond jealous, really, but it did. 

Some days, well, a lot of days, at night, Maglor would send him more and more revealing pictures of him. He would always ask him if he thought he was sexy. He went crazy when Elrond told him what he would do to him if he were there. It puzzled the professor how such a wild pretty thing like the mysterious Maglor would rather spend his evenings messaging him when he could probably get anyone he set his mind on. Still, it was nice. Elrond did his best to separate his correspondant from lovely Lindir which was not that easy to do since they were both pale, slim and had long brown hair. 

The professor found himself smile more and more everyday. He would smile when he watched Aragorn sledge down a hill in the snowed-in park, thinking of that anecdote the mysterious Maglor had told him about the old sledge he was still riding whenever he had the chance. He would smile when he drank green tea because the same mysterious Maglor told him he only drank green tea during the holidays, keeping the black tea for the rest of the year… 

One night, the mysterious Maglor sent him a picture of him sucking two of his fingers. He couldn’t see much but he saw the young man was blushing. 

”To what do I owe this delightful picture?” He asked. 

”I’m going away hiking for the last three days of my break. I won’t have Internet and after the break, I won’t have as much time to message you. So I figured tonight was the night for a bit of fun :)”

”I didn’t know you liked hiking.”

”Irrelevant right now. I’m imagining your fingers in my mouth.”

”Are you sucking on them, you perfect creature?”

”I am. Would you be gentle or rough?”

”Gentle. I want to take my time watching you get more and more aroused.”

”What would you do after I sucked your fingers good and wet?”

”Touch you all over. Make you gasp sweetly. Make you crave my touch.”

”I already crave it. Do you want me to beg?”

”What would you beg for?”

”I want your fingers inside me.”

Elrond closed his eyes at that. The very thought was delightful. The young man gasping under him, wanting him. Begging for him. Elrond removed his top and lied back on his pillows, starting to feel the familiar feeling of arousal coursing through his body. The mysterious young man had the habit of making his body react without even being here. Elrond sighed, savoring the now familiar feeling. 

”Are you aroused right now?” Came the mysterious Maglor’s usual question. 

”I am. I’m picturing you writhing on my fingers and it makes me so hard.”

”Are you touching yourself as we speak?”

”Not right now. I don’t want this over with too quickly.”

”I am. Touching myself. I’m typing quite slowly because I have two fingers inside me now.”

Elrond groaned and passed a hand on his face. The image was so vivid it shortened his breath and made blood pool south. 

”You are a blessing, you little wild thing.”

”I imagine your voice all rough and low. Is your voice rough and low?”

”I guess it can be.”

”Okay, do you know what I’m doing now?”

”What are you doing sweetheart?”

”I’m trying to picture your dick and how it would feel inside me.”

The hand that wasn’t holding his phone was slowly caressing its way down his torso. He imagined the mysterious Maglor’s hands, slightly more frantic, on his skin. He closed his eyes for a moment, picturing the young man straddling him, his long hair curtaining them away from the world. 

Then he did something he would not even had thought of two days ago. post-modern-maglor had that kind of intoxicating power. 

”Do you want a picture, lovely one?”

”Really? You would make my year.”

”If you promise never to share it to anyone ever. I could seriously loose my job.”

”I swear that I would never, ever share it. I’m sure you know that you should never share my pictures as well.” 

”I won’t, I promise. Now. I’m taking the picture. Don’t touch yourself until you have it.”

”Sir, yes, sir :)”

Taking the picture was actually the least glamorous thing Elrond had done in his life. And he had three kids whose diapers he had changed for years. He finally sent it, his mind half shrouded in arousal, half shrouded in doubt. 

”Oh Valar.” came the young man’s answer. 

”Do you like it?” Elrond asked, somewhat self-conscious. 

”Do I like it? I’m about to cum just thinkg about your dick.”

The spelling mistake made Elrond smile. The mysterious Maglor had never before made a spelling mistake. It was a little endearing, really. 

Elrond slowly started touching himself. It had been a while, he had to admit. He had never dared crossing that line before. Talking with the mysterious Maglor was one thing. Touching himself while thinking about him was another. He closed his eyes and pictured the young man straddling him, writhing, mouth open, cheeks red, with his hair wild around him. 

The new message-alert sound startled him. How strange was that: how Maglor was, at the same time, someone real and someone born from his own fantaisies. Reality and imagination clashed as Elrond felt his breath deepening, becoming more and more aroused. He began setting up a slow pace as he checked his messages. 

”Are you touching yourself now?” the mysterious Maglor asked. 

”I am. I’m picturing you sitting on me so I can watch you.”

”Oh, Valar. Would you guide me? With your hands on my hips?”

”At first, yes, but then, I would let you do the work, so I can touch you all over, my touch-starved wonder.” 

”How can you still write sentences that long? Definitively something I’m not doing right.”

Elrond chuckled. That was the problem with mysterious Maglor: he wasn’t just cute and devilishly sexy. He was nice and funny as well. A very dangerous combination. He was actually starting to feel arousal cloud his head. He imagined the young man on his lap, needy, biting his lip as Elrond drove into him. His hands holding his shoulders… Trying to think of a clever answer was becoming increasingly difficult but he couldn’t bring himself to stop touching himself as delightful pictures just rolled over and over in his head. 

Then he received a new message. 

It was a picture of the mysterious Maglor, lying on his bed, completely naked, the hand not holding the phone was between his legs, leaving everything to the imagination, except how tense his body was. He was biting his lower lip, probably trying to stop from smiling… or moaning, Elrond’s mind provided very unhelpfully. 

”I want to touch you so bad.” Elrond typed, knowing it would please him.

”I’m really, really close, now.”

”Come for me.” Elrond replied. He actually had to correct that sentence several times because he hadn’t mastered the art of writing with one hand yet. 

The mysterious Maglor didn’t answer. Elrond closed his eyes and thought of the young man coming. How would he look like? Would he be very loud? Would his hands grip his shoulders? Would he throw his hair back, letting his hair fall on his back? Would he call his name? 

But Maglor didn’t know his name. Elrond himself didn’t know Maglor’s real name. 

Lindir knew his name, his mind provided very unhelpfully. It was too late. Lindir’s face was now fully attached with what he had seen of Maglor’s body. He imagined Lindir frowning with blushing cheeks and his lips all red from being bitten. 

He hadn’t come like that for a long time. Not just the whole having to get rid of an importune erection quickly kind. The full near-satisfying kind. It washed over his body and he had to bite the sheets in order not to make noise. 

It took him a minute to come down. He kept his eyes closed and would have gone to sleep had it not been Maglor’s last night with him. Well, it felt like the last night. With one distracted hand, he grabbed his phone on his way to his bathroom. Maglor had sent him several messages: 

”Valar, is it too needy to say that I haven’t come like this for a very, very long time?” Elrond smiled at that. So the feeling was shared. 

”Are you close?”

”I hope my last messages weren’t too… forward…?”

Elrond stood in his bathroom, half naked but answering Maglor seemed way more important than anything else at the moment. 

”I did come. Your picture helped a great deal. I may repeat myself but I’m still wondering what I did right to meet you.”

”Oh, really? Can I ask how you pictured me? (And you braved the Glaurung subscription form, which is a feat for heroes, so I think we both deserved ‘meeting’ each other)”

”On my lap, riding me. You looked perfect.” 

”Hm. I would really, really want to touch myself again picturing that but I do have to go get some sleep… have to be up early tomorrow.” 

”Before you go, can you tell me what you imagined?”

”Me, on my knees, sucking you off… Goodnight :)” 

”Goodnight, dear one.” 

Elrond put the phone by the sink. He sighed at the mirror. 

What on Arda….

He had gone mad. 

What kind of thing was that? 

He was a respected Literature professor with a family. He even liked to think he was a honourable man. Not the kind of person to go prey on wild young things on Internet. What he had done… it was… not acceptable. He was better than that. 

Guilt crashed over him and he closed his eyes, trying to avoid looking at his reflection. It would only tell him how old he was. He splashed water over his face and promised not to try and contact the mysterious Maglor again.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, thanks for still reading this! Thanks for the kudos and the comment! You guys make me glad I'm still writing. I hadn't realized how much I liked these two... (or rather: how completely sweet and ridiculous I make these two behave...) 
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Please let me know if you do! =)

To be fair, it had lasted five days. 

It wasn’t bad, five days. Elrond had taken his children (he was really dismayed when he realized he had actually included Aragorn in ”children” but Arwen’s smile made it all better) and his in-laws for a ride outside of the city. The twins started a snowball fight and Galadriel dragged Elrond to a snowman building competition against Arwen and Aragorn. They ended up, utterly frozen but happy, in a café with red noses and numb fingers. 

It was days like this which made the winter break all worth it. It kept dangerous thoughts of Maglor at bay. For a while. 

For the nights were still very lonely. Sometimes, he checked the mysterious Maglor’s profile. He read it again and again. He watched the pictures. And he always ended up turning his phone off and putting it as far from him as possible. 

He had started speaking to Maglor in order to avoid his Lindir problem, not making it worse. In his most unwanted dreams, the two young men started juxtaposing which was really a problem. 

Then, Galadriel and Celeborn left. Galadriel had hugged Elrond with a dangerous knowing smile. Then, she had hugged Gandalf who had lifted her up in the air as if they were still teenagers. 

Elrond and the children spent the evening together, trying not to think about the impeding separation. They went for a walk out in the cold to watch the stars before going back inside and empty what was left of the wine. Elrond hated saying goodbye to his children. Elladan and Elrohir hugged him tight and promised they would call as soon as they arrived. 

Arwen and Aragorn went out with Gimli and Boromir the afternoon to have some fun. Elrond sat alone at home. He had called Thranduil, only to have Bard answer, breathless, saying that Thranduil was busy at the moment but that he would call back. Elrond went to make some tea and stare through the window. Finally, he decided he had enough and put a movie on for some background noise while he took a start on grading papers. 

Going back at uni after that last day was almost a relief. Contrary to most of the teachers who graded when the winter break was over, Elrond usually took some days right before the end of the break so he could get it all done. And his assistant Lindir would be here. Saying that Elrond was nervous was an understatement. 

Ashamed of himself, he had taken nearly half an hour choosing his clothes. He resisted checking his phone and closed the door behind him, trying to be as silent as possible as to not wake Arwen. In the car, he took some deep breaths. He could do it. He could face Lindir when he had… what was the word? Sexted? a stranger while half-thinking about him… 

On the other hand, the mysterious Maglor really helped on the matter: there was no way Lindir was half as wild as his lovely winter-break correspondant. He could now just think about the mysterious young man instead of Lindir the next time he was tempted… 

He arrived to his office and found Lindir, sitting on the floor next to the door, reading, as usual. His shoulders were slightly less hunched than usual and he seemed more relaxed. The break did him good. Feeling observed, Lindir looked up and gave him a radiant smile. 

… Elrond had forgotten how lovely Lindir was. With his hazel eyes looking at him as if he were Eru-sent and those lips… 

Elrond opened the door and started making tea. He would need it. As Lindir removed his coat and put everything he needed on his side of the desk, they made small talk: 

”How was your break, Lindir?” Elrond asked. 

”It was very nice. A lot colder than usual, though, wasn’t it?”

”It was, actually. Did you stay with your family?”

”Yes, it was really nice, but I was glad to go away hiking after that.”

”Oh… So… You enjoy hiking?” Elrond asked, trying not to frown. 

”Yes, I couldn’t go long, it’s way too cold to hike long and Flower doesn’t like when it’s too cold.”

Flower was Lindir’s cat. Elrond suspected she was also his only close friend. 

… He couldn’t believe he knew the name of Lindir’s cat. 

”Did you enjoy your break as well, sir?” Lindir asked. He still had trouble returning personal questions. 

He had forgotten how Lindir sounded when he called him ‘sir’. 

”I did. My whole family was here, it was very nice.” 

Elrond set the two cups of steaming hot tea on the desk and got his papers ready to start working. He wondered, for a minute, how Lindir would react if he told him he had met someone. Would he blush in embarrassment? Would he think less of him? Would he just think how out of place it all was? 

Would he be just not interested? 

They started working, pausing to sip their tea, looking down at their papers. Sometimes, when they finished with an essay, they would look at each other and smile. Sometimes, they would act as if they hadn’t noticed the other was looking at them. It was a familiar dance, mixed with enjoyment and guilt. Just the dance he had tried to avoid with the Maglor-distraction. 

Where was Maglor now? Was he working as well, back to his crush on his boss? Thinking about his online lover of a week? Was he thinking about another man he had met? 

Elrond had lunch with Thranduil and left Lindir to his devices (although he had assured him he also had a lunch date, of which Elrond tried not to be jealous) 

The history teacher was sipping his coffee, sitting at their favourite café. He looked somewhat well-rested and had a myriad of hickeys on his neck, like a teenager. Elrond rolled his eyes at him and ordered tea. 

”So, how was your holiday?” Thranduil asked with a smirk. 

”Fine. How was yours?”

”You know. Family stuff. Food. Eggnog. Sex. Lots of sex. Holidays.”

”Thanks for the details I obviously wanted really bad to know.”

”Come on, you have one of your own, now. How is your sugar baby?”

”He’s not a sugar baby. We merely tchatted. I can’t believe I’m using that word.” 

”You didn’t even meet?” Thranduil asked, unbelieving. 

”No. We talked online. It was risky enough… Imagine me being seen by a student with a young man…”

”You were afraid. Afraid he wouldn’t like you if you met for real.” Thranduil and his damned perceptivity concluded. 

”Well, it’s no matter, he told me he was going away for a while and I don’t think he’ll contact me again.”

”Why? Didn’t things go well?”

”It went well… I don’t know why, maybe he was tired of me, I mean…Well, the important stuff being done…”

”You sexted. That’s not even a quarter of it. Why don’t you text him and see where matters stand?”

”I’m not going to do that. I have papers to grade, a life to go back to…”

Thranduil snorted. ”Please. What life? Don’t be afraid to text him first. Do you need some help? You can always begin with something nice, like: ‘hey, pretty, what are you up to?’ or whatever kids say these days… What generation is he even?”

”Thranduil, you’re giving me a headache at lunch.”

”I know, too much sexiness for the old stuffy professor. However, I still think you shouldn’t let the boy toy drop.”

”It doesn’t matter, really. So, how is Legolas?” Elrond asked, changing the subject. 

Thranduil looked at him for a minute before letting the subject go and speak about how wonderful Legolas was with Bard’s kids. 

***

The afternoon went uneventfully. Lindir did look a little restless but he was as focused as ever. Elrond worked patiently, trying not to let himself get distracted, trying to get as much done as possible. 

At 4, Elrond deemed they had worked enough and should call it a day. There would be plenty of time tomorrow. Lindir finished grading his last paper while Elrond put away his. It looked so familiar and nearly domestic. Exchanging some words about the grades. About the coming semester. Lindir started relaxing as he put some order on his side of the desk.

Elrond made their usual last cup of tea of the day. He had wanted to try green tea, then was reminded that the mysterious Maglor usually drank black tea when he wasn’t on breaks. So he had stuck to black tea. Things were getting ridiculous. 

It happened when Elrond was busy making tea. Lindir had finished fretting over the papers and suddenly, stretched himself. 

Now. It was understandable: they had spent the day in his office, working. Not a lot of occasions for movements. 

But was the tiny nearly-obscene moan really necessary? Elrond’s heart stopped beating for a moment. He put the electric kettle back so he couldn’t spill it everywhere. Then, his heart started beating wildly and he had to tell himself to calm down. Lindir stretched, that was all. Not the end of the world by any standards. Where was his mind, really? 

Back at that picture of the young man all stretched out for him, his hand between his legs. 

That was bad. 

Realizing the sudden silence, he asked Lindir: ”Do you still take no sugar in your tea?”

He knew perfectly well that Lindir never took sugar nor milk in his tea. Never had, for as long as he knew him. 

”Still no sugar, please.” Lindir answered in his quiet voice. 

Back in his car, Elrond allowed himself to sigh deeply and rub his eyes. His assistant would be the death of him. In the evening, he mechanically made diner, watched the news, stopped watching the news, watched a movie, washed the dishes, and ended up reading a book in his bed. 

Well, trying to. 

His mind refused to cooperate. He kept thinking about the mysterious Maglor. He kept thinking about Lindir. He kept thinking about himself as a dirty old man who should not be allowed near beautiful young men. 

However, none of this helped. His body was already starting to react. Thinking about Lindir, laid out like the mysterious Maglor had been, moaning under him, letting Elrond watch as he prepared himself for him. Calling Elrond’s name, starved for his touch. Was Lindir as touch-starved as Maglor? Did he feel as lonely? As un-loved? Was he as blind as Maglor? 

Well… Now, there was no denying that he was starting to get hard. And he had no wish for a cold shower. So he decided to forget about everything, close his eyes and touch himself. He pictured the strange entity, melange of Maglor and Lindir, under him, his legs hooked on Elrond’s hips, one hand on his shoulder, the other trying to muffle his cries. They moved slowly, looking into each other’s eyes, moving to find the most perfect position. Elrond pushed the young man’s hand away from his mouth so he could kiss him, never stopping his movements, and feeling his gasps against his mouth. Then he playfully bit at his lower lip before exploring his neck. He held his hand in his so he could hear all the delightful sounds he would produce. Gasps. Moans. Pleas. He liked his lovers vocal. 

Elrond bit the pillow in order not to be too loud himself. He pictured the young man start rolling his hips to meet his movements. Maglor/Lindir threw his head back, letting Elrond devour it, while his toes curled and his hands clutched at him. In his fantasy, Elrond held him close, never stopping, feeling himself getting closer and closer as the young man in his arms writhed with pleasure, keening. 

Climax washed over him, eyes screwed shut against the reality. He could feel it, wrapping him in the glorious sensation of mindless pleasure. He basked in it for a while, holding on the the image of Maglor/Lindir, nearly screaming his name as he came, sinking his short nails in his shoulders. And the most perfect picture of his tired face with beads of perspiration and eyes blinking against sleep as he came down and wrapped himself all over Elrond again. 

Elrond opened his eyes. He walked to the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the dark. He lowered his eyes and sighed. 

Of course it had been a bad idea.

 

***

The next day, Elrond felt tired. He looked at himself in the mirror and asked himself how he had thought he could avoid becoming old. He officially missed the mysterious Maglor. Not just the sexy parts. The texts about the snow. About green tea. The pictures of ugly christmas sweaters and nice socks. He made breakfast and tried not to look too defeated when Arwen went down with all her homework because she could focus more when she was in the kitchen. 

Kissing his daughter goodbye for the day, he drove back to the uni, the road he knew so well, almost deserted. 

He found Lindir sitting on the floor as usual, but he was more tense. Elrond couldn’t help but feel sad for poor Lindir who worked himself so hard and whose stress always caught up with him, even so soon after the break. His hair was loosely braided down his back and he was wearing light blue jeans with a nice burgundy sweater under his navy coat and his grey over-sized scarf. He smiled a little at Elrond when he saw him and they settled down in the office, as usual, with much less small talk as yesterday. 

Usually, Elrond wasn’t one for checking his phone when he was working. However, today, they were shielded by their computers, in order to enter some of the grades in the system. 

So, keeping his face straight, Elrond broke his promise and checked his Glaurung account. 

Maglor had sent him a new message.. fifteen minutes ago. 

Trying to ignore his beating heart, Elrond clicked on it. 

”Hey… I’m back. How are you?” It read. 

”Hi. I’m fine, thanks. How was your trip?” Elrond replied immediately. 

As Lindir was quietly typing on the other side of the computer screens, Elrond tried to look like he was still entering notes while eagerly (too eagerly) waiting for Maglor’s reply. It came almost immediately:

”It was good. Really great to go away from everything for a little while. Really cold, tho. Is it too forward to say that I missed you?”

It took Elrond all his will not to smile at that. He took a pause to actually enter some of the notes but abandoned the task pretty quickly. 

”Maybe but I’m very glad to hear it. I missed you too. I was thinking about your christmas sweater just this morning.” He replied. 

”That’s adorable. I sadly can’t wear it at work… I was thinking about far less cute things about you today.” Maglor’s answer came. 

”Tchatting at work? Not very professional. What were you thinking about?”

”Believe me, I never do this. But I was really missing you. You’re so nice to me and you make me feel so… liked… I really like that.”

Elrond couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the young man at the other end of the conversation. He sounded so lonely sometimes. 

”And I was thinking about you holding me in your arms. You look like you have hugging arms.” Maglor added. 

”This is almost as cute as the christmas sweater.” Elrond countered. 

”Not if I tell you I’m picturing you holding me in your arms while you’re in me.” 

Oh, by the Valar… He knew that was a mistake. 

”I really can’t go that way, right now.” Elrond typed. ”I have my assistant right in front of me.”

”How lucky he is. If I were him, I would be under the desk most of the time :)” Maglor answered.

”I sadly do have work ethics.”

”I understand. I am myself in a very delicate position. See you later?”

”I’d love to.”

”I might send you a nice picture later today.”

”With pleasure. But you already knew that.”

Elrond went back to entering the grades and finished in an hour. Now, if nothing in the system bugged, everything was in order and he could start grading again after lunch. 

He closed his laptop to put it away. Lindir was still entering grades, biting his lower lip, frowning, like he didn’t know how cute it was. But his conversation with Maglor had calmed Elrond, and the prospect of speaking to him again tonight made his day brighter. He even felt up for the challenge of watching Lindir eat. It was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. Lindir always took the smallest bites, and looked like a bird while doing so. 

”Are you hungry? Do you want to go for lunch?” He asked. 

”I would love to.” Lindir answered. ”I’m almost finished…” 

”Sure, take your time, I’ll make some photocopies. See you downstairs.”

”Of course. I’ll be finished soon.” Lindir assured him, looking guilty for not having finished already. 

Elrond smiled at him and, taking his coat, headed for the copy room. There, he watched the pages being printed, heavy with ink, filling the room with the chemical smell. 

Before he knew it, he was checking his phone. Maglor had just sent him a message, a few seconds ago.

”I don’t have as much time as I wanted to but I’m going to send you the picture real soon, so get ready.”

Elrond smiled at his phone. He would never be ready for Maglor’s loveliness. 

”Can’t wait.” He answered. 

The picture came in exactly five minutes later. The young man was in a bathroom stall, holding his sweater up with his teeth to reveal his stomach and chest. The hand not holding the phone was playing with his nipple. He couldn’t really see with the angle and the sweater in his mouth, but Elrond could swear he was smirking. The brat, the professor thought fondly. 

And then came the cold shower. 

He knew that bathroom stall color scheme. The ugly hospital green. 

And moreover, he knew that sweater. 

That burgundy sweater. Those light blue jeans. 

Oh, Eru… 

It couldn’t be… 

It actually made some sort of sense now… 

Maglor couldn’t be Lindir…


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So, this is the last part! 
> 
> I hope you like it as much as the others and if you do, please tell me! 
> 
> Thanks for everyone who already commented! Special thanks to Wirrwarr for her nice and encouraging comments. I wanted to do something special for you, so, if you want to prompt me about Elrondir, please do, I'll try to write it soon. 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter and, maybe, see you later for more of the sweetest pairing ever?

Elrond felt panic rise in his chest. 

Nothing worse could have happened. 

How could he have been so blind? 

Was it Lindir? Was it really? He looked back at the picture, not with delight this time, but with dread. 

It was. He knew the bathroom and he knew those clothes. 

How could it have happened? Had Thranduil known? 

Worse…. Had Lindir known? 

Was Lindir playing with him somehow? Could Lindir do something like this? 

The mysterious Ma… Lindir… sent him a new message: 

”Do you like it?”

By the Valar, how he liked that picture…

What to do now? What could he do? Should he just say nothing and go on as if he didn’t know Maglor was Lindir? No, it was dishonest and he refused to do that to Lindir. Should he just ask Lindir not to send him messages anymore? It would hurt him, especially if he offered no explanation. Elrond had noticed how Maglor had sounded unsure of himself, of his value, and how Elrond had soothed him. It was just as cruel.

The only way left was to confront Lindir. 

Taking a deep breath, Elrond left the copy room with his phone in hand, the photocopies completely forgotten. He achieved the feat of texting as he walked to the bathroom. He had to find Lindir before he could leave. He replied: 

”We have to talk.” 

Right as he turned the corner, he received another message: 

”My, that sounds ominous… Did I cross a line? I’m sorry if I did…”

It almost broke Elrond’s heart. Now that he knew, he could totally see Lindir being worried about sending a picture deemed inappropriate, even to someone who had actually masturbated to his last picture. 

By the Valar. 

Elrond entered in the bathroom. It was empty (most of the building was) save for Lindir, drying his hands distractedly on his jeans (which was highly unlikely of him) and watching his phone which laid on the counter, next to the sink. He looked anxious and seeing Elrond come in only seemed to add to this. He bit his lower lip and started doing little hands movements as he talked, as he usually did when he was overwhelmed. 

”I’m really sorry I made you wait…” He started. 

Exceptionally, Elrond interrupted him: ”Lindir… I think you should stop messaging ‘ereinion-was-bi’ on Glaurung.”

Well, said out loud, that pseudo was pretty ridiculous. 

Lindir visibly tensed and his eyes were wide as saucers. He looked like a deer in headlights. 

”Listen, Lindir, I didn’t mean to… I didn’t know it was you…”

But Lindir didn’t look soothed or reassured at all. If anything, he looked even more scared and confused than before. Elrond paused. Of course. Lindir didn’t know: he hadn’t had the revelation yet. The professor took his phone out of his pocket and, finding their conversation again, gave it to Lindir. Poor confused Lindir accepted the phone, still frowning, and looked at the screen. He then became white as a sheet and looked up at Elrond. Then he blushed bright red and looked down again. 

He handed the phone back to Elrond, unable to meet his eye. Elrond had to say he was pretty much as shaken as his lovely assistant was. He was slowly piecing everything together. The delicious lean torso of the lovely Maglor was Lindir’s. He had seen him in his boxers. In even less. He had read his wild fantasies and his insecurities. He had, unknowingly, gotten into Lindir’s intimacy. The mysterious Maglor had said people around him had trouble finding him sexy and he had been right, to an extent. Elrond would never have put his lovely well-organized assistant with the perfect wild young thing haunting Glaurung except as a monster born out of his own frustrations. Now, the two were definitively juxtaposing and Elrond hardly knew what to do with that. 

Who was that boss the mysterious Maglor was speaking about then? 

”I’m so sorry…” Lindir said at last. ”If you want me to quit, I understand… I clearly overstepped…”

”Lindir.” Elrond called before the young man could work himself up too much. ”You are not the only one responsible here. I messaged you too. If you want to quit, you can. I would still make you a good cover letter. It doesn’t invalidate your good work. But you don’t have to quit. We both made a mistake and I believe we can talk this through…”

Lindir fidgeted. His cheeks were still red and he was playing with the sleeves of his sweater. Elrond tried not to think about what he knew was underneath. He wondered how Lindir would react now if he were to put his hands all over him, as he had promised so many times before. 

”I’m sorry but I don’t really see how we can talk through this. I should never have subscribed. It was distasteful of me. I just felt…” Lindir bit his lower lip to stop talking. 

He was still not looking at Elrond. The professor put his hands on his assistant’s shoulders. The latter looked up and gasped before he could stop himself. His blush deepened but he didn’t run away from Elrond’s gaze. 

”I know how you felt.” Elrond answered as calmly as he could. 

”Right. I actually told you.” Lindir replied, looking down again, biting his lower lip. He looked defeated. 

”I felt the same. You are trying to take all the blame on you. Do not. I am as guilty. I’m going to delete my account and we will never speak of it again. You should not let this get in the way of your love life.”

Lindir gave a little self-depreciating smile at the mention of ‘love life’. Elrond removed his hands from Lindir’s shoulders. He tried not to observe how lovely Lindir looked, pushing some of his hair out of his face, his hazel eyes absorbed by far away thoughts, as if he was trying to read a complex document in the thin air. 

How complicated were the settings of this Glaurung thing even? How did you delete this account? What was that link? That was embarrassing. Elrond knew nothing about this technology thing and he was fumbling with it when Lindir’s voice interrupted him: 

”Maybe I shouldn’t indeed.” He said, more to himself than to the professor. 

Then he looked up at Elrond and repeated himself, more clearly: ”Maybe I shouldn’t let this get in the way.” 

Elrond would really have liked not being as hurt by this decision as he was. He wanted to be honorable. He wanted to be happy for Lindir. Happy that he was going to look for someone and, ultimately, find someone to warm his bed, leaving Elrond’s cold for endless nights. Elrond did his best to smile sincerely and looked down on his phone as quickly as possible. 

Lindir’s hand on his interrupted him: ”You can keep the pictures.” His assistant said. 

Elrond looked at him and frowned. He felt a traitorous hope fill his heart. Lindir licked his lips which were starting to look really red from all the mistreatment. The young man looked directly into his eyes for a second, then he looked at his lips, which made his heart beat wildly in his chest. 

Then it stopped because Lindir had effectively stepped closer and, standing on his toes, had laid a butterfly kiss on Elrond’s lips. 

The reality, the physicality of the contact startled him. He was still trying to piece the mysterious Maglor and Lindir together and now… Now Lindir was kissing him. He could feel his body, so close to his, could smell winter and honeydew on him, could feel the warmth radiating from his skin… It was only a slight contact and then it was gone, Lindir playing with his hair and looking all around him, not sure where to set his gaze on. 

”How much of what you told me on Glaurung is true?” Lindir finally asked. 

”All… All of it. I only omitted the details which would have made it possible for anyone to recognize me. That worked too well…” 

”I told you the truth as well. Well… I was a little braver than I would usually be, but… It was true. All of it.”

They paused for a moment, trying to take it all in. Elrond realized that Lindir had actually seen a picture of his… well… He had seen a lot. He had told him about his children. They had enjoyed each other’s conversation. 

”We do work together. It can… complicate things.” He added. It was probably not the best time but it had to be said. 

”So do Professor Oropherion and Professor Dale.” Lindir answered with a tiny smile that made Elrond want to kiss those perfect lips. 

”We have a wide age gap.” 

Now Lindir was smiling broadly, with a strange hint of mischief that Elrond had never, ever seen before on Lindir’s lips. 

”Something tells me you don’t particularly mind me being a little young.” 

Elrond couldn’t help but smile as well. It had been one of the first things ‘post-modern-maglor’ had told him on Glaurung. He had fond memories of that time. 

”However, I would totally understand if… well… I guess you are pretty disappointed. Your correspondant is nothing overly special… Just me…” Lindir said, trying to look brave. 

”Would you believe me if I told you I started messaging you because well… your profile reminded me of you?” Elrond answered. He didn’t mention Thranduil’s essential input. Not yet. Poor Lindir would be so ashamed, knowing that Professor Oropherion had looked at his shirtless pictures. 

Lindir looked genuinely surprised, as if he had been blind to Elrond’s attraction the same way Elrond had been blind to Lindir’s attraction. His hazel eyes widened and a warm, hopeful smile lit his entire face. He took a step forward, coming closer to Elrond, until the professor actually had to look down in order to talk to him. 

”So… Do you think I’m sexy?” Lindir whispered, right against his lips. 

”Without a doubt.” 

Lindir was blushing. Elrond wondered how much more he had blushed when he had sent him all those wicked messages. 

”Please, put your hands on me.” Lindir whispered before closing the gap and kissing Elrond once again. 

A feeling of absurdity came to Elrond: he was being kissed by Lindir, who was actually the mysterious Maglor, in the uni bathroom, with the door unlocked, where anyone could barge in. 

That felt very, very far, when Lindir pressed himself against him, putting his hands on his shoulders to keep his balance while still on his toes. He kissed right back and wrapped one arm around Lindir’s waist, keeping him close while the other cupped the back of his head. 

The first kiss was sweet, hesitant and tentative. Lindir broke it so he could catch his breath. Elrond didn’t wait for him and held his hips with both hands, making Lindir’s eyes go wide. Then, he lifted him up before sitting him on the counter. Lindir blushed bright red and licked his lips, murmuring a little: ”Oh Eru” under his breath before dragging Elrond back to his lips.

This kiss was definitively less chaste. Elrond was exploring his assistant’s mouth, holding his face in his hands while Lindir was clutching his shoulders. Elrond felt his body start to react. Lindir’s lips were soft and he could feel his hair against his face. Lindir was holding him in place, wrapping himself around him with his legs and arms. It felt needy and desperate and utterly perfect. The next kiss was completely filthy. Elrond had not been kissed like that for years and, judging by Lindir’s clumsy enthusiasm, he doubted he had kissed a lot of people like that either. Elrond was now holding Lindir’s hair, keeping him in place, his other hand caressing his way down his chest. 

When this kiss broke, after they were completely out of breath, they looked at each other. Lindir looked like the very picture of debauchery with his mussed hair, his red cheeks and his redder lips. His pupils were dilated and his chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. Elrond was completely enamored. 

”I knew your hands would feel amazing on me.” Lindir whispered. Elrond chuckled and started working on Lindir’s neck, kissing it, licking it and finally, biting it. Lindir moaned loudly, throwing his head back, holding Elrond’s in place. ”Please don’t leave marks. I really can’t explain those.”

Elrond groaned in frustration and kept his biting light. He brought his hands under Lindir’s sweater to feel his naked skin. It was warm against his colder hands and the young man hissed slightly at the contact. However, Elrond’s hands fairly quickly adapted to Lindir’s body heat and, by the time his fingers reached his nipples, they were just as warm as his chest. Lindir did have to bite the back of his hand at that.

Then they heard someone in the hall. They both looked up and around and Elrond took a step back, blood freezing in his veins. When it was clear that whoever made that noise, rudely interrupting them, wasn’t heading in their direction, they looked at each other again. After a minute, Lindir slid off the counter and tried to look presentable again. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, in an attempt to calm down. Elrond would have thought it funny, had he not the exact same… problem right now. He still had the taste of Lindir’s mouth (black tea, sugar pastries) and the blander, saltier taste of his skin on his tongue. It did not help. 

”So… I should take you out on a date.” Elrond said, trying to get his bearing and falling into the traditional date pattern he had not practiced for over a decade now. 

”I would like that.” Lindir said with a smile. 

”I don’t think we can work more today so… Do you want me to drive you home?” 

***

In the car, Elrond noticed that Lindir licked his lips way more than he usually did. He gave the directions perfectly and they found themselves sitting in the car in silence, in the parking lot. 

”May I be bold?” Lindir asked after a while. 

”You may.” Elrond answered with a smile. 

Lindir blushed and tucked some of his hair back behind his ear. He looked very much like his lovely and innocent assistant. Then, he blurted out: 

”I’m sorry but I can’t help but think about sucking you off right here, right now… But the last thing we need is public indecency, so… do you want to come up with me… for… tea?”

Ah, yes, Elrond still had a lot of work to do to conciliate the mysterious Maglor with his lovely assistant Lindir. He held Lindir’s chin with one hand, making their eyes meet. It was both wonderful and surprising how Lindir’s eyes were still so full of admiration whenever they looked at each other, even after he had witnessed Elrond’s baser’s side. 

”Where did you learn to speak like that?” The professor teased with a smile. 

Lindir blushed again and had to lower his eyes for a moment. He bit his lower lip for a moment before answering: ”Well… I do have a good muse.”

Elrond chuckled and leant in for a kiss. It was meant to be a peck on his lips but Lindir didn’t let go and soon, the kiss was deepened and had Lindir moaning against his lips. Elrond bit at his lower lip playfully and watched as Lindir’s eyes fluttered closed. His lovely assistant was wriggling, trying to get closer, which was an impossible task in the car. He whined so beautifully that Elrond decided to have pity on him and broke the kiss: 

”Let’s go up. Lead the way.” 

Lindir scrambled for his seatbelt and for the door. How he managed to say hello so sweetly to the landlady when bringing a man home, covering his hard-on with his coat, was another of Lindir’s many mysteries. 

They ended up at the fourth floor, Lindir trying to find his keys on his pockets as Elrond was playfully distracting him by biting his ear. Finally, the door opened but, before Elrond could do anything, a cloud of white ran to Lindir and the young man bent to pick it up. Staring at Elrond over Lindir’s shoulder, was Flower, Lindir’s cat and probably closest friend. She had amazing blue eyes and the stare of an offended countess. 

Lindir stroke behind her ears, making her purr and invited Elrond in. ”I just have to feed the countess, I’ll be right with you. Please, make yourself at home.” 

Elrond nodded and removed his shoes while observing Lindir carrying a conversation with his cat. It was cute, but it was also a testament of Lindir’s loneliness. How such a perfect creature ends up being so lonely? 

Well, did he really have to say anything about loneliness, really? 

Elrond walked around the tiny flat and found the bedroom. The sheets were white and light gray and the pillows still had the imprint of Lindir’s head. There were books nearly everywhere and pens and notebooks and some green plants. It looked soothing and peaceful. Elrond smiled. 

”Sorry about that.” Lindir said from behind him, drying his hands with his jeans once more. ”Do you mind of we close the door? Flower would try to get in if we don’t…”

Elrond smiled and went to close the door. Now, there were no obstacles. Just the two of them. It made him slightly nervous, he had to say. In order to soothe his nerves, he brought Lindir closer for another kiss. This one was strangely calm. Peaceful. Somehow lazy. Kissing Lindir was starting to become an habit. To feel right. Lindir let himself be guided into the kiss, sighing against his lips, his body pressing against his, making them both hiss. 

When they broke the kiss, Elrond got to work. He started with Lindir’s coat: the buttons were easy enough and Lindir let it fall on the floor. When he looked up, Elrond was surprised to notice that Lindir’s eyes still had the same admiration. Lindir looked like a priest whose divinity had appeared in front of him. Elrond then took the hem of the burgundy sweater and lifted it. Lindir rose his arms in almost a shy manner quite strange for someone who had confessed wanting to perform of blowjob in his car moments before. Lindir was still a mystery that Elrond was slowly piecing together. And he had to say, it looked very much like the young man didn’t have a lot of experience which, for very selfish reasons, pleased Elrond. So he got rid of the sweater and the shirt underneath. He then give a light push on Lindir’s chest to get him to sit on the bed where Elrond joined him soon after. The professor lost no time in opening Lindir’s jeans, delighting in hearing his breath quicken. Looking up and directly into the hazel eyes, Elrond pushed the jeans down to his knees. Still looking very intently into his assistant’s eyes, he palmed his erection. 

Lindir shouted and threw his head back on the bed. Elrond smiled indulgently at that. His own erection was still trapped in his trousers and he couldn’t wait to get rid of his own clothes. However, the sight of half-naked Lindir, all needy in his hands was one he would not miss for the world. He lowered himself on the bed by Lindir’s side, guiding him in an almost-kiss they couldn’t fully manage because they were breathing too hard. His hand between Lindir’s legs never stopped moving, slowly but relentlessly. There was nothing in this world to compare to Lindir trembling against him. 

Then, when Lindir seemed desperate enough and Elrond felt his clothes were too much of a hindrance (Lindir was ready to tear it apart) he gently pulled Lindir’s boxers off, leaving him entirely naked under his eyes. For a moment, the young man seemed tempted to cover himself but he met Elrond’s tender eyes and decided to let him look. Elrond sat on the bed and removed his bothersome coat. His fingers were not as steady as he would have liked them to be but he managed the first buttons of his shirt. Then Lindir moved to straddle him, like one of his dirty dreams, his hair falling on his shoulders and covering his chest. He was the very picture of debauchery and Elrond let him open his shirt. His hands, now free, explored his chest, his waist, before going lower… Lindir gasped when Elrond squeezed his ass playfully. 

Then, he got serious: ”Lindir… Do you… have anything… to…”

With his hands still on Elrond’s chest, Lindir groaned and buried his head in Elrond’s neck. ”I only have lube… But it’s okay, I mean, I got tested since my last partner… a while ago. And I trust you…”

”No, no, Lindir. This is out first time, we have to get it right. Safe.”

”There’s a chemist round the corner. It’s not far…” Lindir moved, looking around, trying to find his underwear. 

”I can find it. Stay here. When I come back, I want to find you ready.” Lindir’s eyes widened at that. Interesting information to store away for later. ”If you want it this way, of course. I don’t have to take you, you can take me…” Elrond added. 

”Please,” Lindir said, leaving Elrond’s lap. ”I want you in me.” 

”I’ll be right back. Get ready.” 

”Sir, yes sir.” Lindir answered, smiling and moving to the nightstand. 

Elrond buttoned his shirt up, grabbed his coat, hoping to conceal the very sizable erection he was sporting and which he was trying really hard to calm. Which was not easy when he looked back only to find Lindir lying on his back, the lube in hand. 

He didn’t run to the store. He walked really fast. The cool air of the winter helped Elrond cool himself. The cashier still smiled knowingly at him. He smiled briskly and went away with his ‘prize’ in his pocket. 

On the way home, he checked his phone (so he wouldn’t have to meet anyone’s eye mostly) and frowned when he saw he had received a new message on Glaurung (damn the thing he couldn’t delete) by ‘post-modern-maglor’. 

It was a picture. A picture of Lindir’s lower stomach with one of his elegant hands bent between his legs, leaving the action elusive to anyone but Elrond. His erection had subsided a little, just like Elrond’s but he was ready to change that. 

Elrond had to confess that he took the last flight of stairs a bit quickly. It left his breath short and his heart pounding, like a teenager. His knees, however, were far from being a teenager’s. The door was imprudently not locked. Flower was sleeping on the couch, on one of the open books. She stared at Elrond when he made too much noise but quickly went back to her nap. 

Finally, Elrond closed the door of the bedroom behind him. Lindir was flushed, still lying on his back, one knee bent, making him look like an alabaster statue. He had a perfectly placed freckle on the inside of his thigh that Elrond couldn’t wait to kiss. 

”Did you receive my picture?” 

”I did, you wild thing. I could have been charged for public indecency.”

”I just couldn’t wait. I want you really, really bad.”

And Elrond had no trouble believing that. Lindir was flushed, tense, his eyes almost black with desire. He had been biting his lip sore as well. The professor tossed the condoms on the bed next to his lover and started undressing once more, hopefully for the last time in a long, long while. Lindir stopped his movement and laid here, watching him. 

Elrond had to confess he felt somewhat self-conscious. Lindir was lying here, all young, lithe, firm, perfect. Elrond was… well… He wasn’t Lindir’s age anymore. he doubted he had ever looked as perfect as his lovely assistant. 

He still undressed, feeling Lindir’s ravenous eyes on every inch of skin he revealed. When he had gotten rid of his coat and shirt, however, he was interrupted by Lindir’s hands on his belt. His voice unsteady, the young man whispered: ”Let me.” And, after Elrond nodded, he undressed his lower half. 

Once his erection was freed, Lindir actually whimpered at the sight of it. Elrond couldn’t help but remember how the then-mysterious Maglor had said he was about to come just thinking about his cock. And he probably had. Lindir locked their eyes and, slowly licked the tip, once, twice, and would have a third time, had Elrond not held him back by his hair. 

”Not now. You don’t want me to come too fast.” Elrond whispered hoarsely. 

He sat on the bed, turning at the pillows where he positioned himself comfortably. He extended an hand to Lindir who took it and went to straddle his lap once again, nothing between them this time. 

Or so they thought. 

Because Elrond’s phone was ringing. Elrond didn’t want to answer, but behind each phone call, he always had the doubt it would be about one of his children and those were phone calls he couldn’t miss. Wrapping an arm about Lindir’s waist, Elrond bent to find his trousers and found the ringing phone inside. 

It was Thranduil. Smiling mischievously, he handed the phone to Lindir. Poor Lindir looked panicked at him, unsure what to do. Elrond answered, still smiling: ”Answer it. Tell him I’m busy and I’ll call him back later. Then hang up.”

Lindir frowned at him but still took the phone in his trembling hands. While he was accepting the call, Elrond traitorously took him in hand, moving slowly in order to bring it back to full hardness. Lindir brought the phone to his ear and answered with a shaky voice: 

”Hello? Yes… No, I mean… Elrond is rather busy at the moment… He… He will call you ba-ah-back… Bye.”

Elrond could only hear Thranduil’s loud and rushed: ”What? What? Elrond! Get on the phone right now! Elrond who was that? Is it boytoy? Elrond!!” but Lindir had hung up. Elrond took the phone back and put it on the nightstand, still smiling. 

Lindir frowned: ”Who is ‘boytoy’?”

”I might have told Thranduil that I was…tchatting with a younger man.” Elrond confessed. 

”You’ll have to explain that to me later. Right now, can we, please, please, get on with it?” Lindir said and the frustration in his voice was wonderful. 

Elrond nodded and, with careful fingers, tested how ready Lindir was. The young man was bucking in his hand, so he had to cruelly withdraw it, making his lover whine and bury his short fingernails in his shoulders. Lindir was very ready and, gently, he guided him so he could take Elrond. Lindir was trying to be patient, but he couldn’t always control himself, which was wonderful to see. Elrond did his best to soothe him with light caresses on his back and little soothing kisses on his lips. 

He had to say, he was getting really impatient himself. Lindir was tight and wonderful. Far away, his phone rang again but, this time, they ignored it. By the time Lindir was fully sitting on him, they were both breathless. They kissed again and again. 

”Did I ever tell you I touched myself yesterday, just thinking about straddling you like this?” Lindir asked, almost too innocently. 

Elrond groaned, holding Lindir’s hips and starting guiding him up and down. But Lindir wasn’t done: ”Did you ever touched yourself, thinking about me?” 

”More than I’d like to confess.” Elrond answered. 

Lindir was starting to get the movement. It was still hesitant and a little clumsy, but he was getting the hang of it. Elrond loved watching his hips undulate. The movement was fascinating. Lindir was the one to initiate this kiss. It was very tender and touching. Elrond had to close his eyes for a moment. Lindir’s hands were gripping his arms, feeling how the muscles moved under his skin, mesmerized by it. 

Then Elrond changed the angle slightly and it seemed the right thing to do because Lindir didn’t have the time to muffle the shout. Elrond hit that place again, making Lindir keen and arch. Elrond groaned and guided Lindir so that he could hit that spot every single time. Sweat was starting to form on their skin and they chest rose and fell heavily. Lindir’s hair was getting everywhere so Elrond gathered it in a loose fist to keep it out of the way. Lindir was now moving almost on his own. He tightened around Elrond sometimes, making him grunt and lose more and more of his control. 

It was still slightly awkward, but they were too far gone to care. They were relentlessly pursuing pleasure, giving it, taking it. 

Elrond couldn’t stop looking at Lindir, reconciling the mysterious Maglor with his delightful assistant. He was falling in love dangerously fast with the young man. He loved his very clumsiness, the way his blush went all the way to his chest, the ways his was keening and his hands were holding him, needy and utterly perfect. He loved the feel of him in his arms. 

He wouldn’t last much longer now. Wrapping one arm around Lindir’s shoulders, he brought him back to his lips for a filthy and perfect kiss while the other hand was lowered until he found him again and stroke him at the rhythm of Lindir’s movement. Soon, the waves of pleasure were overflowing, unbalancing him. Lindir still came first, screaming Elrond’s name, tensing in a beautiful arch, tightening impossibly around him. Elrond came soon after, letting the feeling sweep him away, never letting go of his lover. 

They came down, slowly, letting the ecstasy recede, their heart slow down and their breath deepen. Lindir looked right into Elrond’s eyes, pushing some of his hair back behind his lover’s ears. The professor allowed himself to close his eyes and let himself be soothed. He slowly let go of Lindir’s hair. He felt the traces of pleasure leave a pleasant exhaustion in all his muscles. They stood like this, absent-mindedly caressing and soothing each other while they came down. 

Once he had gathered his strength, Elrond bent to kiss Lindir’s forehead and helped him slip off of him. Lindir winced at that. Then, Elrond took his hand and made him lead them to the bathroom. Under the hot water of their shared shower, Lindir let his head fall on Elrond’s shoulder while the latter was pretending to wash him. 

Their eyes met and Elrond realized with a smile that there was still a lot to learn about his lovely Lindir. 

Not that he minded.


End file.
